The present invention relates to a door trim structure of an automotive vehicle, in which a pocket member is joined to a back face of a door trim having a trim opening portion formed at a door trim's lower portion so as to mach the trim opening portion and form a storage portion in the shape of a tube with a floor between the door trim and the pocket member.
Conventionally, it is known, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-273426, that a storage portion for storing a bottle container, such as a pet bottle, is provided at a door trim provided at an inside of a door for vehicle. In this patent document, a pocket portion is joined to a back face of a door trim having a trim opening portion formed at a door trim's lower portion so as to mach the trim opening portion and form a storage portion in the shape of a tube with a floor between the door trim and the pocket member.
In recent years, however, a small-sized bottle container having the capacity of about 350-500 mL and a large-sized bottle container having the capacity of about 1-2 L have become popular, so that there is a problem in that if a tall and large-sized bottle container is stored in the above-described storage portion in an upright position, for example, this large-sized bottle container may be difficult to be taken (picked) out of the storage portion because of its location close to other members (components) arranged at an upper portion of the door trim (an armrest, an inner handle, or the like, for example).
Then, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-216700 proposes a structure which comprises a storage portion to store a bottle container in a forward slant position for solving the above-described problem. Herein, a trim recess portion is formed between an armrest portion and a speaker storage portion storing a speaker, which extends obliquely forward, and a connection portion connecting the armrest portion and the speaker storage portion is provided so that the bottle container stored in the trim recess portion can be supported at the connection portion. Accordingly, the large-sized bottle container can be stored stably in the forward slant position, improving an easy taken-out operation of the large-sized bottle container.
However, since a small-sized bottle container may be also stored in its forward slant position according to the structure disclosed in the above-described second patent document, there is another problem in that a storage state of the small-sized bottle container may be inferior in appearance and also its taken-out operation may be difficult.